batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Poison Ivy (Batman: Arkham Asylum)
Botanist Pamela Isley was transformed into a plant-human hybrid by a science experiment gone wrong. With chlorophyll flowing through her veins instead of blood, she developed a toxic touch and a pheromone-fueled talent for seduction. Her sole goal in life is to eradicate humanity in order to wipe the world clean of pollution to allow her plants to seize complete control over it with her as their ruler. Biography Her crimes have become more ecologically focused as she has increasingly abandoned her human side, identifying more with the natural world. Her unique brand of eco-terrorism often puts her into conflict with Batman, whose iron will usually protects him from her seductive powers. Height = 5' 8" Weight = 115 pounds Apparently she prefers to be au natural when in incarceration, with her plants and barely covers herself; only keeping one or two buttons on her shirt buttoned and wearing foliege panties, taking on a "naked goddess" persona. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' Batman, whilst searching for the Warden in the Penitentiary of Arkham Asylum, comes across Poison Ivy in her cell. Sensing that her plants were in pain, Ivy pleads desperately with Batman to save them. Not sharing her concern, and knowing full well what kind of havoc Ivy could wreak if released, Batman disregards her plea, leaves her in her cell, and continues looking for the Warden. Soon after, Harley Quinn also makes her way past Ivy and Ivy begs her to let her out so she can rescue her "babies." At first, Harley refuses because Ivy isn't on Joker's 'party list;' however, she gives in rather quickly and unlocks the cell door, leaving Poison Ivy free to make her way to the Botanical Gardens. After discovering Joker's secret lab in the Gardens, Batman goes to Ivy, whose plants had been used to help create the venom. Ivy refuses to help at first, deciding instead to let the Joker "have his fun," but eventually agrees after Batman threatens to destroy her plants if she doesn't cooperate. Ivy then tells Batman that the spores needed to create the anti-venom are produced by a plant located deep in Killer Croc's lair. Before leaving, Batman instructs Ivy to return to her cell or he'll be back, to which Ivy replies that she'll be waiting for him. The Joker subsequently injects Ive with the new Titan formula. Instead of creating a "monster plant" as the Joker expected, Ivy remains the same on the outside (although with glowing green irises) but gains an enhancement to her chrolokinetic abilities, inducing rapid growth and evolution amongst her plants, even among the newly mutated plants were a species that produced glowing airborne toxic spores (though it should be noted that Batman said that Ivy used a similar species of plants during an attack on Gotham a year ago). Ivy takesthe opportunity to take over the entire island with her newly mutated plants, vowing to kill Batman and eventually, the Joker himself, much to his delight; looking forward to the coming battle. Batman eventually returns to the Gardens with the anti-venom formula, where Ivy beckoned Batman to come to her lair. Along the way, Batman was attacked by two security guards under Ivy's control, being forced to defeat them both. Batman attempted to inject Ivy's plants with the anti-venom before being stopped by an attacking Ivy, who forced him to contend with more Arkham guards infected by her mind-controlling plant spores, including William North and Eddie Burlow. The two engaged in a long and strenuous fight resulting in Ivy's defeat. After the Joker's defeat, Ivy was taken back to her cell by the Arkham staff. ''Batman: Arkham City'' :See: Poison Ivy (Batman: Arkham City) Patient Interviews thumb|300px|right|Poison Ivy's patient interview tapes. Tape One (Patient Interview #41; November 12) *'Dr. Stephen Kellerman:' "Patient interview. Pamela Lillian Isley. November 12, 11:33 AM. Good morning, Pamela. How are you today?" *'Poison Ivy:' "Fine. Today is a special day." *'Dr. Stephen Kellerman:' "What do you mean?" *'Poison Ivy:' "This is the anniversary of my new life, when I found my true self, my destiny." *'Dr. Stephen Kellerman:' "Are you referring to the event with Dr. Woodrue?" *'Poison Ivy:' "Yes, what else? Of course, at the time I thought Jason had poisoned me, but in retrospect he did me a huge favor." *'Dr. Stephen Kellerman:' "And why do you believe what he did has... helped you?" *'Poison Ivy:' "He showed me the bigger world. A world I should protect. Of course, my first offer was rejected." *'Dr. Stephen Kellerman:' "Offer? You tried to kill everyone in Gotham." *'Poison Ivy:' "Well, sometimes you need to prune back hard in order to make something flourish." Tape Two (Patient Interview #42; November 13) *'Dr. Stephen Kellerman:' "Patient interview. Pamela Lillian Isley. November 14, 10:21 AM. Hello, Pamela. Today I'd like to go back to something you said in our last conversation." *'Poison Ivy:' "Ask me anything you like." *'Dr. Stephen Kellerman:' "You said your first offer to help Gotham was rejected. How can you possibly believe that?" *'Poison Ivy:' "What do you mean?" *'Dr. Stephen Kellerman:' "You released thousands of poisonous spores into Gotham, killed hundreds of people. How does that help anybody?" *'Poison Ivy:' "I'm not interested in bodies, Doctor. Horrible fleshy sacks walking around destroying my poor babies with their greed and arrogance." *'Dr. Stephen Kellerman:' "But aren't you one of those fleshy sacks? You're a... were a doctor too. How can you turn your back on us?" *'Poison Ivy:' "Quite easily, as it happens, but not you....Stephen. You're different. I feel we have a connection." *'Dr. Stephen Kellerman:' "Really? You do?" (Dr. Kellerman is slowly being seduced by Ivy's mind control and is falling under her spell) *'Poison Ivy:' "Of course.." Tape Three (Patient Interview #43; November 15) *'Dr. Stephen Kellerman:' "Pamela! I got you what you asked for. Do you like it?" *'Poison Ivy:' "Oh yes, Stephen, I love it. Such a beautiful flower. Do you mind it if i keep it?" *'Dr. Stephen Kellerman:' "Oh no, Pamela. I can't leave it. It's against all the rules. I'll just bring it and show it to you when I visit." *'Poison Ivy:' "But it's me, Stephen. I get so lonely on my own. You wouldn't want me to be lonely, would you?" *'Dr. Stephen Kellerman:' "No, of course not. Keep it. Just don't let anyone see it. Really. No one." *'Poison Ivy:' "You can trust me, Stephen. Thank you. Now give me a kiss." *'Dr. Stephen Kellerman:' "I can't... people will see." *'Poison Ivy:' "No one's watching. What is wrong with you? Don't you love me? Call me Ivy." *'Dr. Stephen Kellerman:' "Of course I love you." Tape Four (Patient Interrogation # 1; November 17) *'Warden Quincy Sharp:' Where is Doctor Kellerman? *'Pamela Isley:' How should I know, Warden? It does seem careless of you to have lost him. *'Warden Quincy Sharp:' I have no time for your games Miss Isley. Tell me where you have him. We have security footage of you and him leaving your cell last night. *'Pamela Isley:' So? *'Warden Quincy Sharp:' Do I need to spell it out? We know you hypnotized him, or whatever it is that you do. We know he took you somewhere, but conveniently, security cameras across the island were mysteriously covered by leaves and flowers at 3 AM. Now tell me where he is! *'Pamela Isley:' I’m not saying a word unless you do exactly what I tell you to do. Tape Five (Patient Interrogation # 3; November 18) *'Warden Quincy Sharp:' We found him. No thanks to you. The poor man could have died. *'Pamela Isley:' So? *'Warden Quincy Sharp:' He has a wife. A child. *'Pamela Isley:' As do the plants he tramples underfoot. The spores he breathes in and destroys have children. Why does he deserve anything more than them? You people ignore what is happening in front of your eyes. *'Warden Quincy Sharp:' I refuse to put the welfare of plants before the welfare of people. *'Pamela Isley:' And that is why you will lose. There's more happening than you know, Warden. It’s all connected. Psychological profile (by Dr. Penelope Young) Yet another patient whose treatment is complicated by a bizarre medical condition, Isley has a modified genetic code that incorporates plant DNA and renders her physically toxic to others. She is essentially deeply antisocial, believing herself to be not only inhuman but superior to others; this diagnosis is tied into her hypersexuality, which takes the form of a constant attempt to seduce others to do her bidding. She also displays a narcisstic belief in her role as the protector of the entire natural world. Additional Notes Oddly, Isley is another former doctor who is now a inmate. She seems resentful during our treatment sessions; I believe the fact I'm a woman frustrates her erotomania. She desperately believes that all male residents of Arkham are at least partly in love with her. I've been looking through her old research papers, many of which were never published. There is some fascinating work there... Trivia *In Dr. Young's notes, she has seen only her own profile, due to the fact that her picture was the only picture to have her genetics (lips) on it. *The vines on her body were intended to resemble body tattoos. *Tasia Valenza, who voiced Ivy in the game, also voiced Martha Wayne. Game Over lines *"You're dead and buried, darling." *"Sorry love. You're plucked." Gallery *Poison Ivy (Batman: Arkham Asylum)/Gallery Category:Batman: Arkham Asylum Characters